


Instinct

by elegantdeergladiator



Category: No Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Unprotected Sex, Wilderness Survival, pee kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdeergladiator/pseuds/elegantdeergladiator
Summary: Prompt featuring a predator/prey kink with SavageThis is a game that tends to get the blood rushing for both of you, but this time you're determined.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Original Character(s), Savage Opress/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @savagesbonergarage

Are you looking for prompts? 👀 Can I offer you predator/prey kink with Maul (or Savage?) I’ll just... leave this here... 

Oh?

I know that [@fallenrepublick](https://tmblr.co/mNe9NN06tB9AiQxA8ysDunQ) has already written an excellent Maul one [here,](https://fallenrepublick.tumblr.com/post/626043446747136000/im-not-the-anon-who-mentioned-the-predator-kink) but Savage…I can’t say I’ve seen one with the big boye anywhere yet (though correct me if I’m wrong)…

Guess that’s my duty now… _oh no_ …😏

A/N: Smuuuuuuuut, it’s kinda long, wilderness survival, taking a leak (like just peeing outdoors in general, if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip it), ~~maybe a pee kink though?? Is it a pee kink if there’s no real indication of it being one? Someone will have to let me know lol,~~ general roughness, rough sex, orgasm denial, unprotected sex, aftercare

Savage

“Instinct”

The wind rustled softly through the trees, the scent of fresh mountain air and the the temporary security of your height advantage almost offering you a moment of respite. You had stationed yourself near the top of an adequately concealed tree, it’s sturdy branches sufficient enough to keep you up and away from immanent danger for the time being. 

You were feeling quite pleased with yourself, if you were being honest. It had been a few days that you had managed to avoid his pursuit, a milestone you weren’t quite sure you’d ever be able to achieve, and yet here you were. The few wilderness survival tips that you had learned in your youth inevitably seemed to pay off, as you remained cognizant of as much as you could regarding yourself and your environment that could potentially alert a predator. Rarely did you ever touch the ground of the forest floor, opting to remain high up in the forgiving trees that allowed for your nimbleness to be used as an advantage. You moved slowly, always making sure that your sounds blended together alongside the other calls of nature that wouldn’t give way to your position, and you always shifted with the winds to ensure that the breeze never dispersed your scent around. 

Savage was certainly the epitome of a predator, and an enhanced one at that - however, you’d studied him enough to understand the drawbacks that came with his awesome power. By his very nature, stealth wasn’t his defining trait. _At all_. Were he to get anywhere within your field of vision, you would know about it without a doubt by the flocks of birds that scrambled to the skies in the distance or the cracking of branches coupled with his screams of frustration that filled the open air. You had to admit, you almost found it cute how you were finally getting the upper hand on him for once.

Although, this only meant that when or if he _did_ catch you, you’d be shown no mercy.

It seemed your tactics this time around were working rather well though, and you considered that perhaps after one more day of survival that you’d approach him and declare yourself the victor in this dangerous game. Oh, the humiliation he would feel from his failure…the mighty Savage Opress, unable to hunt down the creature he craved for the first time. It probably irked him terribly that you were remaining relatively stagnant within the treetops as opposed to frantically running about like a frightened animal, which was likely a large factor in the enjoyment of it for him - the thrill of the chase. 

Normally, you might have indulged him a bit more and better acted the part that he desired you to play, but this time, oh, _this_ time, you were determined. Back home, he’d jokingly let slip that _if_ you were ever to evade him long enough, he’d don a fluffy tunic and ears and call himself an ewok. That right there was all the motivation you’d ever need - nothing was going to come between you and getting to see what would inarguably be the most hilarious sight in the galaxy. 

Dusk was fast approaching, and although there was still no sign of the beast that was hunting you, it was detrimental that you carefully selected a sturdy tree with tall, wide branches that you could conceal with the surrounding foliage nearby while you slept leaning against it. It was hardly comfortable and you could only rest for maybe a few hours at a time, but it was certainly safer than sleeping on the ground. You gathered your necessities and carefully arranged yourself against a wide branch and drifted off.

It wasn’t long before the chill of the night air roused you from sleep. You had to admit, the worst part out of all of this was how damn cold it was being exposed to the wind in inadequate layers for these temperatures. You quietly shuffled around in an attempt to get comfortable, but in doing so you realized an uncomfortable truth. 

_Damn. I have to pee._

This was gonna be tricky. Finding a place to do so safely was half the battle, since you’d be making yourself completely vulnerable for a short while and if Savage happened to be somewhere nearby, no matter how quiet you were, he’d likely be able to smell you. A slightly gross fact, but an important one. He _was_ a predator, after all. You’d managed to get by this far, and you had been avoiding drinking water for this very reason - also, because he would likely wait near the water for you to show up to inevitably drink.

Being tired, dehydrated, cold and full of pee wasn’t ideal, and you couldn’t wait for the morning to get here so this game could finally end. You were even starting to wonder if this was really going to be worth it once it was over. Sure, watching Savage embarrass himself was always an entertaining prospect, but right now, you just wanted to be held against him and his warmth even more. You sighed. Only a few more hours, and then you could gloat in his face for a second before snuggling up to his blissfully comfortable frame.

But for now, you still had to pee. You debated over whether or not you could potentially hold it until morning, but the answer to that was a resounding negative. It would be fine. You’d survived every other time, and you’d survive this time. Tentatively, you carefully and quietly lowered yourself to the ground, cursing the night for being so dark. Ideally, you’d want to find a place far enough away from here to go so that you wouldn’t be literally marking your territory - but you didn’t have any light, or Savage’s reflective night sight, and you didn’t have his other senses that absolutely trumped your own. 

For the first time, the fear was finally starting to creep over you. It was times like this that you got so deep in your own head that you started to forget that this was really all just a game, and not an actual quest for survival; but that’s how Savage liked it. You scoffed under your breath when you realized this, resolving to unbuckle your pants and simply relieve yourself right where you were. If Savage did happen to come through here, it was likely that he would assume you followed your usual thought process of maintaining distance from where you actually were rather than look up that very tree. That’s how you had been operating so far; besides, there were only a few hours left. What were the chances of-

You heard a faint rustle of leaves somewhere behind you, and the panic started to settle in. _That could have been anything,_ youtold yourself as you attempted to calm down your anxiety. You couldn’t really do much about it right now, since, well, you were already _going_. If you tried to push it faster that would only make it louder, and if you tried to scurry back up the tree in the middle of it, it would get everywhere and act as a billboard to your location. You sighed quietly, counting down the seconds until it was done in an attempt to quiet your racing heart. 

You had that sinking feeling that you weren’t alone. Your eyes darted around only to find that you truly couldn’t see a thing, and you determined that the best course of action now was to just calmly finish up and quietly scale back up the tree. 

You had just gotten your pants back over your hips when an animalistic growl erupted from behind you, and just like that, it was over. Savage had you pinned between his muscular, gargantuan form and the trunk of the tree, your arms bound to your sides in the grip of his massive hands. There was no way in hell you’d be able to wriggle free, and the adrenaline coursing through you in being captured was making you tremble. You could feel the heavy beating of his twin hearts against your back and his hot breath against your neck, and with a growl he pressed his hips against you until you could clearly feel the outline of his massive, throbbing cock against the small of your back.

“I got you. You’re _mine_.”

There was a frightening agitation in his bellowing voice that shook you, and the feeling was only worsened when you heard the scrape of one of his long horns against the bark of the tree as he brought his mouth closer to your ear.

“You think you can get away with hiding from me…? Keeping me hunting you for so long, and then _teasing_ me like that…”

You were breathless, unable to utter a reply even if you’d had one ready before one of his powerful hands yanked your pants back down to your ankles. His claws left mild scrapes against your thigh, a concern that he was usually more cautious of, but not this time. It was clear that he was going to punish you for making him wait so long. You could barely squeak out his name when you felt his teeth rip into the layers of fabric covering your torso. With the aid of his claws he tore the garments from your body, spitting the cloth from his mouth as he revelled in the satisfaction of “skinning” you. You shivered, the heat from the zabrak’s body the only thing keeping you warm now.

He flipped you so that you were facing him, the harshness of the tree bark against your bare skin making you wince as you watched him pull his monster dick out from the prison of his pants. No matter how many times you witnessed that reveal, your reaction was always the same. You looked into his glowing golden eyes, a predatory hunger there that sent both fear and heat straight through to your core. You swallowed drily, gazing into his face with a submissive look of defeat as he continued pinning you by your shoulders.

“You got me,” you breathed, “I’m yours.”

That did it for him. Without another word, he palmed the meat of your thighs and hoisted your legs up to hold you in place as your back rested against the rough tree, causing you to hitch your breath as Savage hungrily lined himself up with your entrance, the sheer amount of precum he leaked serving as lube before he pushed his hips forward. It was a little more forced than usual, and on top of that it had been a while since the last time you’d taken him, with your walls struggling to adjust to the stretch in order to accommodate his size. Your jaw was hanging open and your head immediately rolled back as you felt more and more full with each thrust, Savage gripping your thighs harder and exhaling a groan when he finally bottomed out. 

There was a brief moment of hesitation, a pause for a reality-check as Savage lightly tapped his fingers against you. It was a subtle way of asking for permission, acknowledging that although this was your “punishment” and his reward, he still needed to know that you really wanted it like this, and that you were okay. Your response was an affirmation in the form of a squeeze on his forearm and a slight roll of your hips, with the look in your eyes pleading for him to take what he desired.

So, he did. With one strong, massive arm supporting you under your ass and the other pulling you closer to him, he backed away from the tree entirely and moved your arms to wrap around his neck so you could leverage yourself while he fucked the absolute life out of you. The noises that were escaping your lips were just as perverse as the sound of skin-on-skin echoing with vulgar, wet slaps throughout the forest, your mind already turning to mush. He was hitting _everything_ , even when he wasn’t really trying, so it took hardly any time at all before your eyes were rolling back and you felt that knot building up in your core. He didn’t let up, his pace almost quickening with every desperate whine that escaped your throat. 

“Savage, I-”

“Not yet,” he commanded, pressing your chest firmly against his as he continued, “not until I say so.”

You whined even louder, your hands moving up to hold onto his horns as he continued fucking you without mercy, that ache in your stomach growing more and more unbearable the longer you tried to push it back. Your breaths were desperate and rapid, with your face and chest flushing as red as a Dathomirian sunset with every passing second. You didn’t know how much longer you could last, but you wanted to try your best for him.

“Please, I can’t…!”

“Just a little more,” Savage replied, relishing in the way your body was trying so hard not to break as he resumed his deliciously aggressive thrusts. Your hands moved from his horns to dig your fingers into his broad shoulders, your desperation reaching near-unfathomable limits.

“Savage, I can’t-I can’t-I can’t-I’m-!”

You screamed as he finally allowed you to tip over the edge, having timed his release with yours so that you could ride out your highs in tandem. It was almost too much, the ecstacy of your edged climax intensifying with every twitch of Savage’s pulsing cock so deep inside painting your gripping walls with heat. Even minutes later you were still quivering, barely coherent as your whines eventually began to die down and your lover held you tightly in his arms, before gently pulling his softening dick out of you once you had stopped clenching around his length. 

He pressed a firm kiss against your temple as he waited for you to catch your breath, also ensuring that the majority of the unbelievable mess the two of you had made spilled out onto the grassy ground. Once he was satisfied, he moved one arm beneath both of your knees used the other to support your shoulders, keeping you close to him in this more comfortable position as he planted another long kiss to your forehead. He always thought it was cute when you were entirely spent like this, limp in his arms like a bag of grain as you relaxed in the afterglow. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered against your forehead, lovingly stroking your arm as he did so. You responded with a soft smile and an affirmative hum, resting your hands against his broad tattooed chest as you curled in closer to him. 

“I’m ready to go home,” you admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

“Agreed. Let’s get you some water and a hot bath.”

Your heart fluttered, filling your chest with silent praises for him and rhetorical questions of what you did to deserve being here in the arms of this gentle, fearsome predator. He began the trek home, smiling to himself as a thought crossed his mind.

“You know,” he began conversationally, “if you wanted to see me dressed as an ewok so badly, you could have just asked. I would have done it for you, anyway.”

  * [#savage opress](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress)
  * [#savage opress x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-x-reader)
  * [#savage x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-x-reader)
  * [#savage opress smut](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-smut)
  * [#lemon](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/lemon)
  * [#star wars smut](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-smut)
  * [#why did i title this instinct when that word never actally appears](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/why-did-i-title-this-instinct-when-that-word-never-actally-appears)
  * [#star wars](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars)
  * [#star wars x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-x-reader)
  * [#savage opress x you](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-x-you)
  * [#zabrak](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/zabrak)
  * [#maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/maul)
  * [#darth maul](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/darth-maul)




End file.
